You Don't Own Me
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Slade is back, and he's kidnapped all of the girls...but what's he planning? This results in the male superheroes of the ninja and the Titans to band together...but Slade has a new trick up his sleeve... (Speedy X Raven, CyBee, RobStar, CoNya, Pixzane, maybe a little Kailor)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's an Xover I've been planning to write forever. Enjoy! I'm sorry if it seems rushed.**

 **Shipz- Speedy X Raven, Star X Robin, CyBee and maybe some CoNya.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or TT.**

The pace of Nya's heart was quickening as her footsteps pounded against the concrete of the floor. She couldn't stop, he had already drained much of her energy. Too much.

Her foot hit a rock, and she fell, too weak to pull herself up.

"Ah, ah, ah, Miss Smith. You aren't going anywhere." said a deep voice.

"W-who are you?!" She demanded.

"Oh, that's right. You're not one of the Teen Titans." He chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."

And with that, the mysterious man brought down his fist into her face and knocked her out.

Cole pinched the bridge of his nose. This could not be good.

"Man, what're we going to do?!" Jay asked.

"I don't know how that's possible," Lloyd said, "it's not like four elementals could just go missing without a trace!"

Kai groaned. "What should we do?"

Cole sighed again. He honestly wasn't sure.

"I suggest we start with talking with the other superhero team," Zane said, "it appears they have a similar problem."

"Let's do it. I have no other better ideas," Cole said. It wasn't everyday the female elementals went missing. Hell, even P.I.X.A.L. was gone from Zane's head when he had awoken from recharging.

"But...who? Who would do this? Actually, who is capable of doing this?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. But let's just get this over with." Cole groaned.

"So...we're teaming up with another group of superheroes?" Beast Boy asked.

"I didn't say that," Robin muttered.

"If we're going to find Star, Rae, and Bee, we might have to," Speedy said, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. The archer had been down since the heroines had gone missing.

"I think he's right. It's our best shot." Cyborg said.

"If it is," Aqualad said, "then when will we meet them?"

"I think their on their way right now," Robin said. "Although, I am curious to see how they will arrive."

"So...are they, like, elementals?" Beast Boy asked.

"Supposedly. There's fire, ice, earth, lightning, one that can control all of those, and the girl that's missing can control water. I think there are a few more that aren't on the team." Robin answered.

"Wow," Cy said.

"¿Son las chicas bonitas?" asked Mas. (Are they pretty (or something like that))

"¡Para!" Aqualad snapped. (stop)

"I think they'll be here soon, so be prepared." He turned back to his research.

Speedy sighed, then walked away to his guest room.

"What's his deal?" Cy asked, "I mean, I know half of our team is missing, but you'd think he'd be a little bit happier than that."

"Something's been going on between him and Raven," Aqualad said, "but I'm not sure what."

Cyborg frowned.

"They're here," Robin said, turning towards them. "Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

Five huge dragons flew in from the sky. Suddenly, they disappeared, and the ninja jumped to the ground and walked towards the building.

The Titans walked outside. A tension filled the air; like neither team wanted to speak, yet there was so much that needed to be said.

Finally, Cole said: "You must be the Teen Titans."

"Yep. That's us. And you must be the ninja,"

"Yeah," Cole said, "I'm Cole, master of earth, that's Kai, the guy with spiky hair who is the master of fire, over there that's Jay, master of lightning, that's Zane, master of ice, guy in white, and that's Lloyd over there, the Golden ninja."

"Robin," he responded. "I'm the leader. That's Speedy, Mas Y Menos, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Aqualad. Raven and Starfire are the ones that are missing."

The two leaders approached, and shook hands. The superheroes shook hands and said hi to each other.

"So...I guess we should head inside and talk about the girls?" Asked Robin.

Cole nodded.

[/|\\]

Nya awoke in a dark room. She heard a few other moans and sat up.

"...Hello?" She asked.

"Nya?" said a familiar voice.

"Skylar? Is that you?"

"Yeah," she said. "Do you have any idea of what happened?"

"No," she responded.

"Star?" a soft, feminine voice asked.

"R-Raven? Are you there?"

"Yes."

"Who're you?" Nya asked, as Skylar helped Nya sit up.

"I'm Raven," the woman said. Her hair was cut in a short, violet asymmetrical bob. Her eyes were violet and her skin pale. The girl she was helping had light orange skin with long pink hair and gemstone green eyes.

"Friend Raven? What is happening?"

"I'm not sure, Star. My powers aren't working."

"Neither are mine," Skylar commented.

"Me neither," Nya said.

There were a few moans.

"Are you two Teen Titans?" Nya asked.

"Yes," Raven said, walking over to the source of the other groans. "So that means you two must be part of the ninja team."

"I'm just an ally, but she is." Skylar said, helping Nya to her feet.

Raven walked over to another girl, who had red and black hair and was wearing a matching outfit. Her skin was white.

"Argent."

Starfire got up, then went to see to Bee.

"...Friend Bee?" She asked softly.

"Star...that you?" the woman asked. Her skin was chocolate brown, her eyes a soft, warm brown, a yellow and black striped tank covering her chest. She appeared to have broken wings.

"Yes, Bee. Try to slowly get up."

Bee stood up, slowly.

"M-my wing is broken. What's going on here?"

"We're not sure," Raven said.

"Ah, ladies, I see you have all woken up?"

"Slade," Raven muttered.

"Ah, yes. You do remember me. I'm flattered."

"Who are you?!" Nya demanded.

"I am Slade." The man walked out of darkness. He was very large, and he was wearing orange and black armor. His face was covered with an enigmatic mask matching his armor.

"What do you want from us?!" Bee yelled.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said, but for now," he leaned against the wall and pulled a lever. "I just need your obedience."

A purplish gas floated out from the walls. The women coughed violently, and then, their eyes changed from their normal colors to a bright, glowing red. Their skin paled.

A few minutes later, Slade chuckled.

"Feeling any better, ladies?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," came the harsh reply.

"Good," Slade muttered, "Very good."


	3. Chapter 3

[ { } ]

"Okay...so it looks like Jinx was the last of the girls to be kidnapped," said Robin, "and she was near Jump when she was kidnapped."

"So, Raven was at that old library?" Speedy asked.

"Near it, yes."

"And that was the one that Slade didn't burn down at the End of the World, right?"

"Correct," Robin answered.

"Jinx was last seen near the same library?"

"No, that was Star," Cy corrected.

"That's odd," Zane said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"My sensors are telling me Nya was at the library where Sensei Wu was a few days ago," he said, "and P.I.X.A.L. was obviously in my head at the time, but Skylar was in close proximity. Not near Nya, but at that library."

"That's weird," Kai shivered.

"So...what about the other girls that went missing? Where were they?" Jay asked.

"I think Jinx was in one of the hotels on the outskirts of Jump, then Argent was a small restaurant near the H.I.V.E's place."

"Bee was with us," Aqualad said. "The day she went missing, we woke up and she was gone."

"Wait," Cole said, stepping up to the map of Ninjago and Jump City, "if they were here," he tapped on a hotel located right out of the outskirts of Jump, then on a small restaurant near the H.I.V.E. tower, then on both libraries, and where Zane was with P.I.X.A.L. in his head, "then look."

All of the red dots on the map demonstrating where the girls where when they were last seen made a mirror image of the letter "S".

"Weird," Beast Boy breathed.

[ { } ]

Purple eyes stared back at Slade.

"Ladies," he said, "if you'll follow me."

He unlocked the cage and slid the door open.

One by one, the girls flew/walked out.

"I see you have successfully brainwashed them?" A voice asked behind Slade.

He turned around. "Yes, Master."

The voice chuckled. "Maybe I should trust you more. Your idea worked after all. Would you like to try the new serum on one of them?"

"Yes. I think I know which one would be best."

"Who?"

"I'm thinking the water master. She has the perfect amount of genes in her blood to be altered and mutated."

"Perfect," the voice laughed. "I have a feeling we may be successful this time,"

"I imagine so..."

Back in the other room, the girls stood silently.

"Ladies," Slade said, "if you look to the left of that door over there, you'll see some gear and new outfits. Suit up, you're about to participate in your first mission."

The girls nodded.

[ { } ]

Speedy leaned against the wall, sharpening the tip of his arrow for the thousandth time.

"Hey man, we're about to go investigate. You ready?" Aqualad walked up to him.

"Yeah."

Aqualad sighed and clamped his shoulder.

"Hey, we're going to get them back," Aqualad said. Speedy just stared back at him.

"I'm afraid," he whispered. "What if we don't make it in time?"

"We won't if you keep thinking like that!" Aqualad said. "Now, let's go."

Back outside, Cole leaned against his Elemental Dragon. The other ninja were with him.

"They aren't as bad as I thought," Jay was saying.

"I know, I'm surprised."

Cole sighed again. He couldn't help but miss Nya. Thinking about where she might be right now hurt him deeply. What if she was being hurt? Or worse? The thought gave him a pit in his stomach.

"You good, man?" Lloyd asked his leader.

Cole snapped his eyes up. "Yeah...just worried, that's all."

Kai nodded. "I understand. But I know we'll get them back. Remember, they're all stronger than we are."

Cole swallowed nervously as his Elemental Dragon gently pushed him with his snout.

He gave a worried smile to his dragon and stroked the tip of his snout.

"I'm okay," he whispered, even though he knew it wasn't entirely true.

[ { } ]

Robin stroked a bead of sweat off of his forehead and stepped out into the daylight, where the rest of the Titans and ninja were waiting.

He was extremely confused and stressed. He had no idea how so many powerful, superhuman women could go missing in one night. It wasn't likely, and yet it had happened.

"Okay, let's split up, depending on sectors. Ninja, where're you going?"

"Ninjago, and we'll take it from there," Cole responded.

"Okay. Cy and BB, take the west, Aqualad and Mas 'Y' Menos, take to the east sector, and Speedy and I will handle the rest. Got it?"

"Yup. Let's ride, BB!" Cy yelled as Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl while Cyborg hopped in the T-Car. Aqualad summoned some water and shot himself through the air while Mas 'Y' Menos touched hands and zoomed throughout the streets.

Robin took his motorcycle and let Speedy borrow another one of his. The ninja took off on their dragons.

[ { } ]

"They're splitting up," the voice said.

"No issue. Let me make an announcement to the girls, and we'll be off." Slade said.

He walked out to the mass amount of women, who were eerily silent, waiting for orders.

"Ladies..." Slade sighed. "Okay. I want all of you scattered throughout the city, looking for the Pieces Of Mitsukini, ancient and priceless relics of both Jump City and Ninjago. Do that, and we'll be golden."

The girls nodded, then ran or flew out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Teen Titans, sadly enough.**

[Back in Ninjago]

"Split up, Kai and Lloyd, go east, Jay and Zane, head west, and I'll go north. Meet up in the southern checkpoint at nine o'clock sharp. Ninjaaa-goooo!" Cole yelled, then they were off on their elemental dragons.

[A few minutes later]

Cole landed swiftly on his feet on the northern part of Ninjago City. He stretched his arms. His elemental dragon disappeared into a orange and black smoke.

The streets were pretty much empty other than a few wandering citizens here and there. The northern sector of Ninjago was the sector with the lightest population, after all.

He sighed, then began walking around. They said Nya was last seen at the library if memory served him right. He decided to start there.

He shivered, only wearing an orange hoodie and black jeans. He had decided it'd be a good idea not to look conspicuous out on the streets, so he had changed earlier. The gentle breeze bit at his skin with icy fangs. He clutched the fabric tighter to his skin.

Eventually he got to the library where she was last seen. It wasn't crowded at all. That was normal for Ninjago.

Closing his eyes for a moment, feeling the earth he stood upon, taking in his element. The earth told him nothing was out of place, but his instincts told him otherwise.

He slowly climbed the steps to the library. It was huge and made of stone. Stone gargoyles stared down at him precariously. It made him shiver as he swung open the large doors.

"Hello? Who's there?!" asked the frantic librarian.

"It's me, the earth ninja."

"Oh, Cole." The man sighed in relief. "Please come with me. I have much to show you."

Cole nodded and followed the man.

"So, a few nights ago, Miss Smith was over there, in that section." He pointed at a bookcase overflowing with novels. Cole noticed something.

"What is that section?" Cole asked.

"Technology, inventions...et cetera," the librarian responded.

"Sounds typical for Nya." Cole muttered, fingering the spine of a novel about Thomas Edison.

"Also, a few minutes after she read a book over here, she went over there-" he pointed at a table stacked with books. One was open. Cole went over to the table and looked at the book.

"She was reading these?" Cole clarified.

"Yes. Although, the odd thing is what she did to that book," he said, picking up the opened book and gently flipping through the pages. He stopped at a particular page and handed the book to Cole.

The page was torn. He looked closer. The page was torn into the shape of a letter S.

"The letter S," Cole said. "must have some significance. It keeps appearing."

"I'm not sure, but I need you to see this." The librarian stood, then walked into an office. He approached a computer, then typed something in.

A picture of Nya looking a book popped up. Cole leaned in.

"Watch her face when she drops the book."

The video began playing.

Nya was reading. Everything looked normal until she dropped the book. She looked straight ahead, her face twisted into a creepy, unreadable expression. She froze for a minute, then walked over to another shelf, grabbing armfuls of books. She dropped them onto the table and sat down, opening one up. She read for a minute, then she pulled out a pocket knife and began tearing up the pages.

Cole's heart dropped. There was something wrong about the situation.

She froze, then raised the knife to her bicep.

Cole bit his lip.

She whispered something.

"Can you go back?" Cole asked. "I didn't quite catch that."

The library rewound the video, and Cole listened.

 _"Slade."_

"Slade...?!" Cole asked.

She brought the knife into her bicep without flinching, carving the letter 'S' into her skin.

Cole cringed. What the heck was going on?!

She dropped the knife and turned her head, standing.

 _She's listening,_ Cole thought.

Suddenly, she took off.

"What?!"

She disappeared from the screen, but they could still hear her. She was screaming "Who are you?!" She kept yelling that until her screams were silenced with a _thud._

"But no one was there!" Cole said.

"That's what stumped me. When I showed it to the police, they suggested that she either passed out from fear or fell and was knocked out.

"But it sounded like someone hit her," Cole said, growing worried.

"That's what I thought." The librarian sighed. "I'm afraid that's all I have to show you. You may look around the library for as long as you like."

Cole nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome. I'll be in my office. Holler if you need anything."

Cole smiled and nodded, then went back down to the table. He sighed, eyeing the book Nya scribbled in. He picked it up and looked at it. It looked to be in another language foreign to Cole.

He decided to take it with him. Tucking the book under his arm, he walked in the direction Nya had ran off in. Something caught his eye.

There was a dent in the wall, and something else. It was shiny and was blue and red. He wedged it out of the wall and observed it.

It was a...gem, of some sort. He frowned and placed it in his pocket.

After another ten minutes, he decided to head back. He summoned his elemental dragon, earning a few stares from the people, and took off.

[/|\\]

"So this is where Raven was," Robin said, jumping off his motorcycle.

"I remember this place," Speedy said.

"So do I. All too well."

The two walked side by side into the library.

"Hello?" Robin called.

When there was no response, Robin continued forward. Speedy looked around.

"There aren't any cameras in here," Speedy noticed.

"You're right. We'll just have to look, then, and see what we can find."

The library was eerily quiet. The scene was quite unusual for an abandoned library; there were no books out of place, as all of them were neatly lined up on the shelves. Chairs were neatly pushed under the tables. The shelves were free of dust.

"This is too perfect for comfort," Robin muttered.

Speedy snorted. "Look who's talking."

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask.

The two Titans approached the spot where Raven had unlocked the underground passage. Robin arched an eyebrow.

"It's been reopened!" He said. "We sealed it off after she defeated Trigon..."

"How?" Speedy asked.

"I...I don't know...Raven even cast a spell on it..." Robin shivered.

"This is bad," Speedy said, "even you're freaking out."

"Yeah. Come on, let's go investigate."

They filed into the passage way, then Robin's curiosity peaked.

"What's been going on between you and Raven?" He asked.

Speedy sighed.

"What?!"

"Well...we...we didn't want to tell anyone, but...I...I'm in love with her."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Y-yeah. Happy?"

"No. Tell me more."

"About...?"

"Why do you like her?"

Speedy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I like how...enigmatic she is. I think she's beautiful, too."

Robin nodded. "I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious."

Speedy nodded. "It's okay."

They were silent for a few moments. A hesitant silence crossed the air as Robin remembered what happened here.

"I hope they're okay..." Robin whispered.

"So do I," Speedy replied.

Eventually, after walking down all of the stairs, they made it to the ground.

"There were some weird ghost things last time, so be prepared." Robin warned.

Speedy loaded an arrow. "Got it."

"Look," Robin said, pointing to a little spot on the bottom. There was a dark blanket on the ground. It was covered with four candles, a book, and various spices.

"She was here," Speedy said. He sucked in a breath. Raven had been here; he could detect the lingering scent of lavender.

Robin picked up her book, then flipped it open, examining the pages. Speedy crossed the room.

"Why would she be down here?"

"She...she must've had a vision or something," Robin said, still flipping through the pages, "otherwise she wouldn't of had come here."

"Yeah." Speedy looked up at the millions of flights of stairs above them. They must've been pretty deep underground. He marveled at the giant stone statues. We walked over to where one of the statues had fallen. He frowned at the sight of it, and was about to turn around when something glimmered in his peripheral vision.

He walked over to a chunk of stone and searched for the object that caught his eye. He whipped out a small knife and wedged out the small thing. It was stuck pretty tightly, so it took some wedging to work it free.

Once it finally wiggled free, he held it in the palm of his hand and put the knife away. It was a tiny purple and blue gem.

"Hey, man, look at this," Speedy said, twirling the little gem in his open palm, "it's a Rae-themed gem."

He heard Robin approaching behind him and spun around. Robin glanced at the gem and analyzed it.

"It was stuck in that stone over there." Speedy jabbed his thumb behind him.

"Really?" Robin cocked an eyebrow behind his mask. "We should head back and scan this. See what we can find." Robin took his grappling hook and fired it at the top. Before pressing the button to pull himself up, he turned back to Speedy.

"You coming?" He asked.

Speedy nodded, then tucked the gem away in his pocket. He pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at the top, then the two pulled themselves to the top.

 **I'm splitting the part where the guys find the places where the girls disappeared into 2 girls at a time. I had to re-watch a bunch of Teen Titans, cuz Cartoon Network stopped airing them! :O T.T!**

 **Okay...um...will ya review...? Please...?**


	5. Chapter 5

Silently, a shadow leapt adeptly over the rooftops. Stalking her prey, she narrowed her eyes at the sight of the Titans tower.

"I think they're supposed to regroup back at the Tower. Should I attack or wait?" She asked into the headset.

"Didn't you say that the green one was supposed to be back at the...flying ship, correct?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then attack him first. I want them to know what power they're up against. If we can take out the green, everyone else will be a piece of cake."

"Yes, Master. I'm on my way now."

"And, only you. I need to see each one of your individual power."

"Yes, Master."

[ { } ]

"Well, she didn't really leave much a...a clue behind." Kai groaned.

"Yeah. But this is the last place Skylor was sighted at. Something's not adding up." Lloyd frowned.

"I know. Zane said the odds of all the girls being sighted at locations, when pointed out on a map, form a mirror S are incredibly low."

Lloyd barged into Chen's Noodles and frowned.

"Hm," Lloyd said.

"What?" Kai asked.

"There's no evidence of a fight," Lloyd pointed out, examining the all-too-perfect restaurant.

"Isn't that what's expected?" Kai asked, "I mean, this is a restaurant. People come to eat, not to fight."

"I know that, but...Cole said it the place where Nya was last was completely destroyed. So, if there was a fight here, then why did someone bother cleaning up here and not there? It doesn't make sense." Lloyd explained. His phone buzzed in his pocket, signaling he had a text message. He dug it out of his pocket and read the text.

"My mom needs me back at the Bounty," Lloyd said.

"Go on," Kai said, "I'll be fine here."

Lloyd's face twisted in hesitation, but he nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later, then."

"Bye, man." Kai said. He walked into the kitchen while Lloyd headed out to summon his elemental dragon.

... ... ... ...

Lloyd, riding on the back of his elemental dragon above the city, closed his eyes. He loved to ride his elemental dragon; it almost wiped away all of his worries as the wind slapped his face like a wake-up call.

The Bounty came into sight, and while he was in mid air, and a feet few above the deck of the Bounty, he made his dragon disappear, then he flipped onto the deck.

He was greeted by his mother, who rushed out to hug him.

"Hey, mom," he said, returning her hug. They walked in together.

"I called you here because I need you to find the scroll I gave you," she said.

"Oh, it's in my room. I'll be right back." The green ninja trotted onto the room he shared with the ninja. He fished around under his mattress until he pulled out the scroll. Then, he rushed back to where Misako was.

"I accidentally ripped it a little bit, but it's still in good shape, surprisingly. Reminds me of when-mom?" He looked around the room he had just been in. Walking over to the couch, he saw Misako sprawled out on the floor, unconscious.

"Mom!" He yelled, running over to her. He dropped the scroll and felt her neck. There was a slow but steady pulse.

Alarm bells were ringing so loudly in Lloyd's mind that it was impossible for him to ignore. He flipped on his hood, taking a stance in front of Misako.

"Who's there?!" He yelled. He was being stalked, he could feel it.

"Awww, little Garmadon's all dressed up in his big, scary ninja suit!"

Lloyd turned around to face a woman. Her hair was dark black, short, and cut off just above her shoulders. Her skin was an unnatural white. Her eyes reminded him of a dragon's eyes, mesmerizing yet dangerous. She was petite, but from her chiseled arms, Lloyd could tell she was much stronger than she looked. She was wearing a black shirt that failed to cover her lower ribs and her stomach. On her stomach, there was an orange and black tattoo. It was some sort of symbol.

Lloyd's eyes widened. She was no stranger...

"N-Nya?!" He asked. "Is that you?!"

A wicked grin spread across her face. "Yes, it is me."

Lloyd found himself unable to move. "What happened to you?!"

That menacing smile only broadened. "A very, very, good thing, Lloyd. A very good thing." She raised her hand in front of her, summoning a ball of water.

Lloyd finally snapped out of the trance. He raised his fist and created a ball of green energy.

"I don't want to hurt you, Nya. Snap out of it!" He yelled.

She kept smiling. "I've never felt better in my life." She unleashed the ball of water. It crashed into Lloyd with a stunning force. He lost his balance, and Nya took it as an opportunity to kick him off of his feet. He landed on his back and had his breath knocked out of him.

Nya kicked him in the ribs, hard, and he struggled to suck in a breath of air. Then, she wrapped his hands around his throat and squeezed.

"I have a message for you, the ninja, and for whoever the hell you're working with. Tell 'em we're done being the good girls. Tell 'em we've found a new purpose." She clenched his throat harder. "And that we like being the bad guys."

Lloyd managed to kick her off of him. He gasped when she let go of his throat, then he summoned a small ball of energy that would knock her out if the blow was successful. He released the energy from his palm.

Nya shot her hand out in front of her and created a blue barrier that shielded Nya from the blow.

"W-what? You blocked it?" Lloyd asked, bewildered. Nya had never been able to block his shot before when they had trained together.

A smirk crossed her lips. "We're playing a whole new game, green ninja," she spat, "it'd do you well not to to interfere." She walked toward him, and he backed away.

Lloyd gritted his teeth and tried to punch her, but she caught his fist in her hand. Then, she flipped him onto his stomach. She smirked again, then she brought her knee to his head, knocking him out. She laughed, then she contacted Slade.

"He's been defeated, Master. Awaiting orders."

"Excellent work," Slade responded. "Find the piece. Deliver and pound the message into their brains. Only after that are you allowed to come back."

"Yes, Master."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
